Solsticio de Invierno
by sibila dark
Summary: El invierno lo trajo de vuelta... junto con mi dolor...
1. Promesas rotas

Solsticio de Invierno

_Disclaimer: __Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi… yo simplemente los enlazo en una serie de situaciones que nacen de mi inspiración…_

**Promesas Rotas**

Las luces de la calle lucían opacas ante la primera nevada de diciembre, los copos caían con pacimornia acumulándose poco a poco en la repisa de mi ventana mientras yo los observaba embelesada… pensando en que rápido pasaba el tiempo… en que ayer no era más que una chiquilla que gustaba de corretear y ver televisión, pero que, hoy era ya una mujer… una mujer próxima a casarse… Una mujer que no sabía porque aquella situación más que mantenerla en vilo contando los días para que se sucediera, la sumía en una incertidumbre que le golpeaba el alma y la hacía sentir perdida…

_Una vez más Serena Stukino navegando en el mar de su mente!- _ante aquella interrupción me gire para encarar a mi interlocutora…

_Mina… _

_Dios… que cara de emoción_!- se acerco hasta sentarse junto a mí en el descanso que esta junto a mi ventana…_- Entonces tía Ikuko tenía razón… "algo le ocurre a la pequeña Serena"- _Imito a la perfección el tono preocupado de mi madre haciendo que sonriera ante su acción…

_Mamá exagera… tú más que nadie deberías saberlo o quieres que te recuerde como se puso cuando le presentaste aquel novio rasta que te cargaste el verano pasado… -_Mina se rio ante la evocación de aquel vergonzoso momento que mi madre le hizo pasar…

_Porque mejor no olvidamos ese episodio y me cuentas que es lo que te pasa?- _Se sentó cruzando las piernas frente a mí y mirándome con aquellos ojos de gata curiosa.

_No_ _entiendo porque creen que me pasa algo… estoy bien… -_ Mi mirar se perdió una vez más en la ventana ante mi...- _en verdad… estoy bien…_

_Entonces por qué miras como si esperaras que alguien apareciese frente a tú casa?-_ no volví mi rostro hacia ella…_- Es por Darien? Es a él a quien esperas? O será…_

_No lo nombres…_ - mi mirar se encontró con el de ella y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que no supe entender…

_Sabes que ya vamos tarde para encontrarnos con las chicas_?- Era cierto! Habíamos quedado de vernos aquella noche en el café de Andrew, pero yo había estado tan sumida en mi estado de confusión que lo había olvidado… - _Te esperare abajo mientras te cambias…- _se puso de pie en un salto y camino hacia la puerta- _Sere…- _Llamo mi atención antes de salir…- _Te adelantare mi regalo de navidad…- _y con un guiño termino de salir…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

No supe cómo fue que llegue hasta el café, ni como me encontraba ahora frente a mis 4 amigas pues recién recuperaba mi total conciencia…

_-Mi—Mina ca—casi me mata…-_ mis dientes castañearon varias veces antes de que pudiese decir completa aquella frase…

_-Hay no seas dramática Sere!_ –Mina me sacudió enérgica para hacerme entrar en calor… Mientras las chicas nos miraban con cara de no entender nada…- _Se le daño la calefacción a mi carro- _Mina les explicó restándole importancia a la situación mientras me volvía el color al rostro…

_-_ _Pobre Sere…Toma- Amy extendió su cálido abrigo asía a mí el cual no dude en tomar._

_-Gracias Amy…- me cobije entre la tela mientras ella sonreía._

_- Ya entiendo porque tardaron tanto por un momento creí que no vendrían._

_- Estuvimos a un cachito de no venir Ray…- _Mina se volvió a verme primero con reprobatoria… en pocas echándome la culpa del retraso_…- pero no podía dejar que Sere se perdiera de su regalo…_- su mirada cambió ante mí a una que no supe descifrar…peor aún… la miradas de las cuatro se encontraron unas a otras en complicidad… me tenían algo preparado, solo que yo desconocía si aquello era bueno o malo…

_-_ _Iré por nuestras bebidas…_- Lita rompió la conexión creadas entre ellas y se dirigió al mostrador donde se encontraba Andrew con nuestro pedido, escuche murmullos al fondo, las chicas platicaban entre ellas cosas que para mí no significaron nada, mi atención la tenían aquella pareja que compartían un "te amo" silencioso solo con el rose de sus narices y un vació hondo se creó en mi pecho… Lita se aparto de él con la promesa de un beso en el aire mientras Andrew regresaba a atender a sus clientes…

_- Aquí están señoritas…_- Lita repartió las tasas frente a nosotras mientras yo volvía a hundirme entre el abrigo tratando de encontrar calor…

- _Lita le preguntaste a Andrew?- _Mina cuestiono a Lita… y ahí estaban una vez más aquellas miradas cómplices…

-_Si ya tod- _pero la voz de Lita se apago ante la intervención de Andrew que pedía nuestra atención desde el pequeño escenario frente a nosotras… las luces se atenuaron… las parejas presentes acercaron sus presencias ante la ambientación y yo sentí que aquel lugar no era el indicado para mí… mi mirada trato de escapar de aquellas amorosas escenas perdiéndose donde ahora se encontraba Andrew dándole la bienvenida a unos viejos amigos que amenizarían la velada con su música… y como si hubiese despertado de un sueño que me mantenía aturdida, analice una por una las palabras de Andrew… no… no podía ser… aquello no podía estar pasando, pero mi temor se volvió dolorosamente real en cuanto lo vi surgir de la penumbra junto con sus hermanos… entonces todo tuvo sentido para mi… había sido víctima de una trampa… Y en cuanto su mirada se cruzo con la mía supe que debía huir… sin esperar permiso alguno, sin escuchar reclamo alguno, me aventure a escapar pero antes de que pudiese si quiere mover mis piernas Mina susurro mi sentencia al oído…

-_Demuéstrame que en verdad amas a Darien…- _volví mi mirada a ella… me probaba?... lo había traído una vez más a mi vida para probarme?... no pude sostener más su mirada porque los acordes de una guitarra robaron mi atención… eran los acordes de su guitarra… desatando como tiempo atrás un remolino de sentimientos dentro de mi… No… no podía permitirle hacerme esto… yo había hecho una promesa!… entonces sus hermanos le acompañaron en la armonía y me hicieron recordar, recordar las tardes de garaje… cuando su único publico era yo… cuando era yo la única que soportaba sus desafinaciones… NO… basta!... prometí no volver a recordar aquello… prometí olvidar todo eso…

_**Quiero hacerte un regalo…**_

_**Algo dulce… Algo raro... he he he…**_

_**No un regalo común…**_

_**De los que perdiste o nunca abriste**_

_**Que olvidaste en un tren… o no aceptaste...he he he**_

Y entonces todas fueron rotas… se rompieron en cuanto escuche su voz…

_**De los que abres y lloras…**_

_**Que estas feliz y no… finges**_

_**Y en este día de diciembre…**_

_**Te dedicaré…**_

_**Mi regalo más grande…**_

Solo en aquel instante fui capaz de percibir calor… y es que no supe hasta ese momento que el frío que sentía no era físico…

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que…**_

_**De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti…**_

_**Porque tu amor para mi es importante…**_

_**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente…**_

Era de mi interior… era el frío que se había instalado dentro de mí y que ahora el extinguía como lo hizo tiempo atrás… pero…

_**Porque…**_

Fue también él quién me arrojo nuevamente al frío… en aquel momento… sin importarle…

_**Aun con celos sé que me protegías y se…**_

_**Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía…**_

_**Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia…**_

_**Para que…**_

_**Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelva!**_

_**Mi regalo más grande…**_

-_Acompáñalo…- _La mire sin creer lo que me proponía… no lo haría… esa sería la única promesa que no rompería…!

_**Mi regalo más grande... he he he**_

O eso creí… hasta que Mina en un impulso que no pude prever me arrastro al pie del escenario… frente a él… frente a su mirada que me negué a enfrentar… los acordes se alargaron, jugó con ellos hasta acomodarlos… hasta que yo decidiese acompañarlo…

_Quisiera me regalaras… _

_Un sueño escondido…_

_O nunca entregado... he he he _

Cedí… rompiendo mi última promesa…

_De esos que no se abrir…_

_Delante de mucha gente…_

_Porque el regalo más grande… es…_

Abrí mis ojos ante él… y no pude verle… las lagrimas frías… me los habían empañado…

_Sólo nuestro para siempre…_

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que…**_

_**De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti…**_

_**Porque tu amor para mi es importante…**_

_**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente…**_

_**Porque…**_

_**Aun con celos sé que me protegías y se…**_

_**Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía…**_

_**Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia…**_

_**Para que…**_

_**Sea nunca ida y siempre… vuelva…**_

Sin aviso soltó la guitarra y llego hasta mí todo en un movimiento… pero fui capaz de apartarme de su tacto antes de que si quiera lo pensara…

_**Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo! **_

_No para odiarme sino para intentar volar y..._

_**Y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía! **_

Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… como si volviéramos a ser aquellos chiquillos que disfrutaban entrelazar sus voces en melodías que nos tocaran el alma…

_Si aun la vida te negara… respira la mía…_

_**Y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte… **_

_Y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba… _

_**No quiero lastimarte más amor… amor… amor...**_

Mi última promesa se rompió en mil pedazos cuando le sentí la calidez de su mano en mi rostro… Era demasiado… había llegado demasiado lejos…

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que…**_

_**De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti…**_

_**Porque tu amor para mi es importante!**_

_**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente…**_

_**Y tu...**_

_Amor negado… amor robado… y nunca devuelto… _

Y no podía dar marcha atrás… había caído en su trampa…

_**Mi amor tan grande como el tiempo… en ti me pierdo…**_

_**Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente…**_

_**Y eres tú…**_

_**El regalo más grande…**_

Se termino… aquella farsa había concluido… entonces por qué no dejaba de verme con aquella cara?... quería hacerme creer que en verdad aquello le había importado?... Su mano aún perdida en mi rostro limpió el rastro de unas lagrimas necias que jamás debí dejar salir… había prometido que jamás… Oh! Es cierto… aquella había sido la noche de las promesas rotas… me sentí avergonzada conmigo misma, traicionada, fracasada y sin más salí de aquel lugar que se lleno de aplausos ante el espectáculo que me habían montado… la nevada era inclemente… pero no me importo quería huir y cuando creí haberlo conseguido sentí un tirón del brazo que me hizo volverme…

_Bombón… _

Trate de zafarme de su agarre pero él no cedió ni por un momento…

_Suéltame! _

_Espera…_

_No te enteraste? Me canse de esperar! Hace mucho que no espero a nadie!_

Aproveche su desconcierto ante mis palabras para empujarlo consiguiendo con esto liberarme y poder salir corriendo una vez más a la intensa nevada…

**Continuara…**

PD: La canción es del Sr. Tiziano Ferro e interpretada en mi loca historia por Seiya (negrita) y Serena (cursiva normal).


	2. Recuerdos entre cuatro paredes

Solsticio de Invierno

_Disclaimer: __Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi… yo simplemente los enlazo en una serie de situaciones que nacen de mi inspiración…_

_N/A: En este capítulo habrán numerosos flas back los cuales estarán resaltados entre comilla y la letra en cursiva y negrilla._

**Recuerdos entre cuatro paredes**

_Y es que no piensas levantarte?_

Su molesta presencia en mi habitación fue como un balde de agua fría que me saco de mi prematuro sueño…

_No pienso levantarme así que lárgate! – _no le hable… gruñí para que se largara.

_Piensas dedicarle todo el día a tú absurda depresión?- _volví a gruñir dentro del confort de mi cama por su mordaz comentario.

_Porque no me haces un favor y te mueres! _

_Uyyy me hubieses avisado antes que andabas con tú periodo hermanito! –_ termino por colmarme_… _y antes de que otra palabra saliera de su fastidiosa boca yo ya lo tenía contra el suelo con mi puño muy cerca de su rostro.

_Suéltalo Seiya… -_La voz grave de Taiki me detuvo de dibujar mis cinco dedos en el rostro de Yaten. Cedí a su petición dejando en libertad al enano y regresando a la cama.- _Es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian- _Su comentario fue de burla ante nuestra mini pelea… Taiki era viejo ya en la práctica de separarnos a Yaten y a mí a la hora de nuestras disputas.

_Lo Idiota es algo que en Seiya jamás cambiara aunque le trasplanten el cerebro!-_Me volví a incorporan de un salto, esta vez sí le dejaría inconsciente. Pero Taiki se interpuso una vez más entre nosotros y me detuvo del pecho…

_Tranquilo…- _Su mirada seria se clavo en mí y la ira disminuyo…- _Mamá solo quería que fuésemos los tres a ver a la abuela, sí hubiese sabido que habías pasado tan mala noche no mandaba a Yaten a informarte…- _ regrese sobre mis pasos hasta la cama volviéndome a hundir en ella…

_Solo llévatelo… y discúlpame con mamá y la abuela… -_atine a escuchar el cerrar de la puerta mientras me rindo nuevamente ante el sueño…

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Desperté poco antes de la 1, aún nevaba insistente y la nieve se había acumulado ya alrededor de la casa. La casa… mi casa… Parecía irreal estar de vuelta en aquel lugar…

En mi habitación, mi pequeña "cueva" como solía llamarla… ella…

" _**-Sabias que la cueva de un Neanderthal luciría más limpia que este lugar?"**_

Aquello me lo dijo un sábado por la mañana, cuando yo apenas ponía mis pies fuera de la cama mientras que ella ya había recogido toda mi ropa sucia en un cesto…

"_**-Qué crees que haces bombón…" **_

"_**-Qué no ves? Limpio tu cueva!"**_

"_**-Por… Qué?" **_Un bostezo acompaño mi incertidumbre mientras la veía agacharse a buscar unas medias debajo de mi cama…

"_**- Porqué soy una chica de palabra… aunque no me sienta muy feliz de serlo"- **_Un puchero molesto se formo en su rostro… adoraba sus pucheros… Y cuando deje de admirarla como un idiota recordé nuestra pequeña apuesta de aquel verano…

"_**-**_ _**Pues nadie te obligo a apostar conmigo en los videos bomboncito!**_ Le brinde un guiño cínico haciéndola enojar más de lo que estaba… me encantaba hacerla rabiar…

Ella continuó con su limpieza lo que resto de sábado, claro bajo mi estricta supervisión y cuando termino estaba tan molesta conmigo y mi fastidioso comportamiento de "Dictador" aquel día que ni siquiera se despidió al salir de casa…

Sonrió… Sonrió como idiota… igual que siempre cuando la recuerdo. Maldición! No! No debo hacerlo, no debo pensar más en ella! Y que mejor lugar para no recordarla que tú casa no Seiya? Eres todo un genio!

Estaba frustrado conmigo mismo y el hambre que comenzaba a sentir no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Baje hasta la cocina por algo que calmara mi apetito, algo rápido como un sándwich…

"_**- eres un zángano lo sabías?" **_ Su recuerdo me atravesó como un fantasma en cuanto me adentre en la cocina… Rayos! _**"-Hacer bolas de arroz no tiene ninguna ciencia!"**_ la mire darle forma a la masa de arroz entre sus manos, desde la barra donde me había sentado, aquella noche mamá y papá habían salido y mis hermanos estaban cada uno en sus mundos, la perfecta ocasión para pasar tiempo a solas contigo… solo necesitaba una excusa y ahí estaba, mi total inexperiencia en la cocina…

"_**-No dejarías a tú mejor amigo morir de hambre o sí?- **_ ella me miro con falso fastidio mientras con su dedo señalaba algo en el espacio.

"_**-Vez esa caja metálica de allá? Se llama microondas y sirve para calentar comida! **_Yo sonreí ante su mordaz sarcasmo mientras acomodaba despreocupado mi flequillo.

"_**- me gusta más la comida recién hecha- **_Y antes de que pudiese formar mi usual sonrisa cínica ella estampo una bola de arroz en mi cara…

"_**-Zángano!**_ Se río a carcajadas ante mí y lo disfruto hasta ver una de sus perfectas bolas de arroz estampada contra su mejilla… _**-Qué-qué?**_

"_**-ojo por ojo y… bola de arroz por bola de arroz? Jajaja- **_La risa se me atasco en la garganta cuando sentí sus múltiples ataques con lo que quedaba de masa pero yo no pude quedarme atrás y la ataque con igual ahincó hasta que caímos sentados en el suelo de la cocina…

"_**-**_ _**te rindes?-**_ Le pregunte mirándola de reojo y sonriendo ante el estado de desastre en que la había dejado…

"_**-Por falta de municiones así parece… **_-Nos miramos por un instante… un pequeño momento… solo eso era suficiente para sentirme perdido en ella… alejo su mirar de mi poniéndose de pie de un salto. _**"-Tú limpias y yo hago los sándwiches!**_

Siempre cortabas aquellos momentos íntimos entre nosotros, debí saber que te protegías de mí… Desde niña estaba acostumbrada a verme de aquí para ya con una u otra chica qué cómo podía pedirle que creyera en lo importante que era ella para mi?… que me arrancaría el corazón del pecho antes que lastimarla… pero la había lastimado… y lo había hecho con toda intención…

Deje medio sándwich dentro de la nevera, el hambre había sido aplacada y superada por los recuerdos. Camine con intenciones de abandonar la cocina cuando aquella puerta azul capto mi atención… era como si me llamara, pero yo no deseaba entrar allí, sabía que si lo hacia la encontraría a ella… encontraría los recuerdos más felices de mi vida… tentado dirigí mis pasos hasta quedar frente aquella puerta… la puerta que conectaba con mi garaje…

"_**-En verdad tus papas te permitieron usarlo?"**__ – _ella me miraba con incredulidad mientras yo apilaba las cajas contra la pared.

"_**-**__**Bueno… digamos que no dijeron ni sí ni no…"-**_le sonreí de forma picara guiñándole un ojo percibiendo el tenue color carmesí que se instalaba en el rostro de ella… Dios amaba aquel sonrojo…

"_**-**__**Lo sabía Kou! No les dijiste para que querías libre el Garaje!"- **__Ella levanto su dedo índice en forma acusativa hacia mí, mientras sonreía triunfal… _

"_**-**__**Digamos que será una sorpresa para ellos!"**_

"_**- Sí que lo será cuando escuchen retumbar sus paredes con el ruido de tú guitarra!"**_

"_**-Música Bombón! Música!" –**_La regaño ante el mote de "ruido" con el que había descrito los acordes de mi guitarra.

"_**-Ok… ok! Música Sr. Kou!" – **__volvió a sonreír de aquella manera en que hacía que se me acelerara el pulso…_

Ese otoño mis hermanos y yo habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestro sueño en aquel garaje y aunque al principio solo se escucharon los reclamos por parte de nuestros padres y hasta de los vecinos, pasado los días nuestras melodías se volvieron armoniosas, tan precisas y "mágicamente envolvedoras" como solías llamarlas tú… si porque tú estuviste ahí siempre… con desafinaciones y armonías… sentada en este sillón naranja donde estoy ahora…

"_**-Te dije que no era buena idea salir con este temporal! Ahora mírate!- **_Aquí estas de nuevo como un fantasma de mis recuerdos… completamente empapada… yo mismo estaba hecho una sopa he hirviendo en fiebre en aquel momento… _**"-Quédate aquí! En un momento vuelvo"- **_desapareciste de mi vista y me hundí un poco más en aquel sillón donde me habías sentado, cerrando los ojos un momento… ** "**_**-Mi abuelita siempre hace esto conmigo así que espero que a ti también te funcione"- **_te sentí cerca de mí y en mi delirio pensé que estabas encima mío… nunca espere que así fuera…

"_**-Qué…qué haces?"- **_pregunte nervioso… yo el Gran Seiya Kou me encontraba en total ataque de nervios por tener una chica encima mío…pero es que esa chica eras tú…

"_**-**_ _**Tranquilo… solo te pondré estos paños en la frente"- **_Sonreíste de una forma que nunca te había visto, haciendo que un calor interno comenzara a invadirme y no era precisamente producto de la fiebre… en ese momento me sentí vil…ni siquiera estabas teniendo contacto con mi parte baja, te encontrabas tranquilamente suspendida por tus rodillas de cada lado de mis piernas y yo ya estaba respirando pesadamente… Rogaba con toda mi alma que no te dieras cuenta del estado de deseo en el que me tenias… no podías… cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en aquella idea, te sentí retirar el paño y abrí mis ojos esperando verte alejarte pero no lo hiciste… te acercaste más a mi juntando tu frente con la mía… _**"- Estas ardiendo…"- **_sentí que el color se agolpaba en mis mejillas… tú mirada fija en mi me tenía atontado… _**"- lo siento Seiya…"- **_aquello me confundió…

"_**-Por… por qué?..." -**_Me aventure a preguntar y tú respondiste con aquello que todos estos años e atesorado… tus labios… dulces… suaves… moviéndose acompasados sobre mi boca… en un cálido beso…

Huiste de mí después de eso y llegue a pensar que había sido solo producto de mi delirante imaginación… hasta ese día… yo había llegado tarde a casa y sin encontrar a nadie en ella decidí practicar con la guitarra un rato, fue entonces cuando te escuche…

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar…_

_Nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final…_

_El temor se ha ido y descubrí… el amor en ti…_

Te detuviste de pronto y no supe porque… por qué me negabas el placer de escucharte? Y entonces lo entendí… cuando tu mirar cristalino se poso en mí… había entrado al garaje sin darme cuenta… simplemente había seguido tu voz…

"_**- lo siento… yo… entre sin permiso…"- **_Me senté frente a ti y me limite a mirarte por un tiempo que no supe definir si fue largo o corto… hacia ya días en que me habías negado verte… días que se me hicieron eternos… como siglos…

"_**-Continua…"- **_ quería saciarme de ti… de tu voz que hasta ahora podía conocer…

_Escuchaba mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tú nombre…._

_Me basto sentir para entender y saber asía donde…_

_Vivo con… la idea de entregar… Y aprender a amar… _

Quise fundirme contigo en ese momento… quise vivir en tu interior… en tu voz… en tu vida… en tú corazón…

_Este amor eterno… es mi bendición…_

_Un presentimiento…_

_Esto es… para siempre… amor…_

Y no pude reprimirlo más… el deseo… mi amor era más grande que yo… debí haberte asustado cuando me abalance sobre ti como un sediento que recién encuentra su fuente de agua… pero tú me recibiste sin objetar… envolviéndome en tus brazos… convirtiéndote en mi refugio…

No, no puedo más… ya basta! Malditos recuerdos! Malditos! Mil veces malditos!. Salí de aquel lugar que me lastimaba buscando una escapatoria de nueva cuenta en mi cueva. La noche había caído, no nevaba más y mi familia aún no daba señales de regreso… me hundí de nuevo entre las sabanas, frustrado, mi día fue un manojo de recuerdos que solo me dejaron frustración… desvié mi vista una vez más al ventanal… lo peor no era que solo estuviese en el recuerdo… lo peor era saber que solo debía asomarme por aquel ventanal y vería su habitación… tal vez a ella dentro de él revoloteando como una mariposa de aquí a allá o solo peinando su extenso cabello rubio en el cual adoraba perderme… si… ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… porque anoche me había dejado claro que ya nada nos unía… debí preverlo desde el día en que Minako me llamó para avisarme que mí… no… que bombón se había comprometido con aquel proyecto de médico… pero no, me negué a creerlo, mi ego se interpuso entre la realidad y yo, creyéndome tan especial para ella, que él solo hecho de verla, la haría correr de nuevo a mis brazos… que imbécil…

La perdí… yo mismo me había encargado de aquello… y ahora no podía regresar a su vida pretendiendo que ella olvidase la manera en la que la deje… no podía pedirle que me perdonara porque yo mismo no podía perdonarme...

No sé que pretendo con esto… no, sí lo sé… quiero verte… así sea de lejos, entre sombras… y cuando menos lo pienso ya estoy afuera, sentado en el tejado que se alza frente a mi ventana… mirando fijamente la tuya… pero no estás ahí… las cortinas rosadas están corridas y las luces apagadas… sonrió ante mi mala suerte y solo atino a recostarme un rato admirando la bóveda celeste despejada… y sin quererlo ni pretenderlo me quede dormido…

**Continuara…**

_N/A: La canción de esta ocasión fue Amor Eterno del grupo mexicano Camila, su letra es hermosa y me pareció súper cute para que Serena le expresara sus sentimientos a Seiya. _


	3. Encuentros de Tejado

Solsticio de Invierno

_Disclaimer: __Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi… yo simplemente los enlazo en una serie de situaciones que nacen de mi inspiración…_

**Encuentros de tejado**

Escuche la voz de mi madre que me llamaba al otro lado de la puerta…

_Sere…_

No quiero contestar mama… discúlpame…

_Sere… estas bien hija?..._

No mama… no estoy bien…

_Serena… por favor contéstame…_

Si contesto mentiré…. No deseo mentirte…

_Dejare algo para ti en el micro por si tienes hambre..._

Silencio… te marchaste…?

_Nena… -_ Mamá…- _Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… te quiero hija…- _Lo siento mamá…

Oí tus pasos desaparecer por el pasillo y me sentí culpable por preocuparte…

Había pasado el dia entero encerrada en mi habitación, rumiando algunas galletas y un vaso de leche que mi madre trajo por la mañana para que desayunara, pero en ese momento no fui capaz de darle la cara y enterrándome entre las sabanas evadí aquella pregunta que no le podía responder… -**"Qué te ocurre Serena?"- **quequé me ocurre?... ocurre que regreso mamá… ocurre que rompí mis promesas y eso me frustra… ocurre que las dudas que me han estado agobiando, desaparecieron en cuanto lo tuve cerca… ocurre que Darien se volvió nadie en cuanto lo vi… ocurre que no lo he podido olvidar… ocurre que aún vive en mi… eso es lo que me ocurre mamá… crees ser capaz de comprenderlo?... yo aún lo intento…

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada tratando tal vez de hallar consuelo… pero no lo había… o por lo menos no estaba allí… Gire mi rostro topándome con las cortinas rosas que cubrían la ventana, reí sin ganas al darme cuenta que no había sido capaza de correrlas por miedo… miedo a encontrarme mirando por horas a través de ella tú habitación, con el simple anhelo de verte… seria aquello tan malo?... y antes de que mi razón gritase con todas sus fuerzas un Sí!, ya había descorrido las cortinas… la oscuridad inundo mis pupilas y la decepción creció en mi pecho… no estabas ahí…

Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana y la abrí un tanto para dejar pasar el aire frío de la noche, fije mi vista al cielo encontrándome con el tilitar armonioso de un millar de estrellas y aquello me reconforto… me recordó aquellas noches que pasábamos observando curiosos las constelaciones, tratando de descifrar cual era cual…tenia tantos recuerdos del él… tantos como las estrellas del cielo… tan felices… tan tristes…

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí… como un aguacero… _

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí… pero a fuego lento…_

Cantar era mi forma de escapar… de desahogarme… de dejar fluir lo que sentía…

_Quema y moja por igual… y ya no sé lo que pensar…_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal…_

Una lagrima corrió por mi rostro… ahí estaban una vez más esas traidoras… pero la frustración dejo paso libre a la sorpresa en cuanto le escuche…

_**Un beso gris… un beso blanco… todo depende del lugar**_

_**Que yo me fui… eso está claro… pero tu recuerdo no se va…**_

Le vi cruzar de su tejado al mío sin problemas… mientras me hacia presa de su voz…

_**Siento tus labios en las noches de verano…**_

_**Ahí están… cuidándome en mi soledad…**_

Su canto era un susurro cálido que me acariciaba… aunque se encontraba a unos pasos de mi ventana yo podía sentirle como si estuviese a mi lado…

_**Pero a veces me quieren matar…**_

Silencio…

Nos inundo… el silencio…

Mi mente estaba nula… mi corazón amenazaba con colapsar de un momento a otro mientras lo veía acercarse… paso a paso… como tanteando mi reacción… hasta llegar al borde de mi ventana…

_Bombón… -_ me llamo… él… me llamo…

_A veces gris… a veces blanco… todo depende del lugar…_

Y todo fue como antes… antes de todo lo malo… pero…

_Que tú te fuiste… eso es pasado… _

Si… todo aquello era pasado…

_Sé que te tengo que olvidar…_

Te tengo que olvidar…

_Shsssssss_ - Su dedo índice se poso en mis labios deteniendo mi canto… - _No…nada de eso- _ su mano se paseo por mi mejilla… su tacto… aquel que podía llenar de calor cada parte de mi cuerpo… nunca… olvidarlo… nunca…

_Porque….?_- Sus brazos se colaron a través de mi ventana atrayéndome más a él y yo sin voluntad alguna… cedí… - _Por qué tenias que volver…?-_ abrí mis ojos encontrándome con aquello zafiros tan cerca…

_Volví por ti…- _y su calidez termino por inundarme… el ardor de sus labios en los míos... envolviéndome en una caricia tan necesitada de ser… y por ese momento volví a ser suya…

"_**Princesa…"**_

La realidad golpeo mi mente reviviendo la razón… la dolorosa razón… lo empuje para alejarlo de mi y su mirada confusa trato de hallar respuesta a mi acción… la única que consiguió fue la de mi mano estampada en su mejilla…

_Me canse de tus juegos Seiya… debiste saberlo… que yo no sería la misma…_

Tras de mi quedo cerrada la ventana y en silencio me volví a sumergir en la oscuridad sintiendo aun el calor de sus labios… Maldito beso… Maldito encuentro…

**Continuara…**

_N/A: Okis aquí les dejo el 3 cap. espero que les guste! La canción lleva por nombre Tu Recuerdo de Ricky Martin y me pareció perfecta para este encuentro. Ya saben interpretada en esta lokita historia x Seiya (negrita cursiva) y Serena (cursiva normal). _


End file.
